The New Cutie Mark Crusaders
by Ravenwing345
Summary: 4 fillies have just moved into Ponyville- Dusk Light, Mellow Yellow, Icicle Shimmer, and Tulip Dance. None of these fillies have found what makes them special yet, and they soon team up to find their special talent, while meeting new ponies along the way and discovering mysteries that unlock secrets. What will happen to our heroes when the time comes to save their friends?


My Little Pony

The New Cutie Mark Crusaders

_Narrator's P.O.V._

The day a filly gets her Cutie mark is one of the biggest days of her life. It shows the talent that only she has.

There were once three fillies who called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Many months ago, they each received their Cutie Marks. They are still best friends, but don't need the title of crusaders anymore.

_Mellow Yellow's P.O.V._

I look around at the new city. Mom and Dad are unpacking their suitcases. They had said this would be a great place for me to make friends, but every pony seems busy.

I sigh and look at our house. The place is a small, log cabin. It seems unlike all of the other houses. They all seem to be one color and have swirls all over them. I stick my tongue out in distaste. _Is _everyone_ in Ponyville this girly?_ I wonder.

Glancing back at the house, I notice the roof is made of straw. A small chimney pokes out and greets the sky with a small cloud of smoke. Lights glow from inside, and the place reminds me of my old house.

We walk inside, and find the room smells of pine nettles. Our old rug is already sprawled out on the floor, inviting me to jump onto it and try to find the mouse that used to hide under it.

Instead, I walk down a long corridor and find three doors. At the end of the hallway is the kitchen. One door, I know, leads to my room. Another, my parent's. But I didn't know there was a third. I enter the room, and find it is round. A huge window gleams from the wall. I look out and see a sort of gloom looking forest.

Turning my attention to the room itself, I notice it is empty. My parents walk in, somehow excited. They look at me and say "Mellow, this is your office! You get to do whatever you want in here! We knew you'd love the idea!"

I smile. "Thanks." I answer. I take another look around the room. I think about what it will look like when I'm done decorating. But it's late now, and I decide to go to bed.

"Good night mom, dad. See you in the morning." I tell my parents. I crash onto my pillow and look up at the ceiling. The straw fails to keep out the cold, but my blanket is enough for me. I'm soon asleep.

_Icicle Shimmer's P.O.V._

My white hair glistens in the moonlight. I am sitting on the roof of my home, a broken down cottage. I moved in a week ago. I'm still frightened by every creak of the floorboards, by every squeak of a mouse. But I know I'll get used to it eventually.

I live with my sister, Winter Breeze. We don't have parents, so she takes care of me.

A cool breeze sweeps through the bangs of my mane. I think about Ponyville, and how every pony always seems to be having fun, and it makes me kind of jealous. I never had time to have fun.

But then I think about why we moved- so we _could_ have fun.

I fly down to the ground and prepare to go inside. I know something's been watching me for the past hour, so I don't think it's a good idea to stand around outside.

I knock on the door, and Winter Breeze let's me in. She takes me to bed and tucks me in. No stories tonight. Winter has work.

Winter Breeze is an agent sent from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to make sure nothing is violating the safety of Ponyville.

She leaves very soon. If anyone asks where she's going, she knows to say a friend's house.

I listen to her slip out the door and go to sleep.

_Tulip Dance's P.O.V._

I lived a perfect life. I was the daughter of Princess Celestia's lesser known cousin, Falling Star. That's how I inherited the Princess's hair.

But that changed when they sent me to Ponyville. Sure, the pony's are nice and all, but this place is just not fancy enough for me.

I mean, there's a reckless Pegasus with a rainbow mane that's always flying around. A pink, bouncy pony who can't seem to stop talking. And there's a librarian who always got her face stuck in a book. Honestly, you'd think the ponies would at least talk to me (Besides the pink one, that is). I mean, I'm practically _royalty_!

I care not about other ponies, and maybe that's why the Princess banished me to such a horrid place. But this is too much. I guess I should make a good impression on these ponies, or else they may banish me to somewhere even more horrible.

Well, right now I'm sitting on my bed, my huge room encased around me. I sigh.

"It's so boring here! Ugh!" I get up and look out one of the huge windows of my mansion. Night has fallen, folding the town in it's arms. I know that Princess Luna has risen the moon, and I wonder if they miss me.

I walk back to my bed and slide under the covers. Turning off the light beside me, I slip into a deep sleep.

_Dusk Light's P.O.V._

I look up from my book. My mother walks in the door holding a mug of tea. I thank her and accept the gift.

I continue reading _Evidence Files: Merponies._

…_There was one story of a stallion who was fishing one day, and he supposedly saw a figure with huge eyes and a long fish tail swimming through the waters just off the coast of a place near Ponyville. The stallion was pulling in his net when he happened to look into the water. A dark shape was under the net, pulling fish out. _

"_And I yelled, because this thing, whatever it was, was taking my fish. And suddenly, the thing looked up at me, and let me tell you- I will never forget those eyes. They were huge and blue. They seemed to glow in the dawn light. Then the creature swam away, and I never saw it again." The stallion told us._

_There have been many similar accounts of merpony sightings. Some people have recorded them while listening to whales._

"_I was whale watching, since it's my favorite thing to do." A mare tells us. "And, suddenly, there's a huge silence, and it lasts for about a minute. And then there's a _huge_ sound, probably from sonar emitted from a ship, and out of no where millions of high-pitched screams are echoing through my ears. Whales are groaning during this, but I knew this was no whale or dolphin I had ever heard. So I knew then some knew species was down there."_

_That sound was called a…_

A hoof step echoes through my small house. I look up from my book. Someone is in my house. It's probably my sister back from one of her parties, so I continue reading.

…_And that was all before we found the weapons. These animals had learned to build tools and hunt. They…_

More steps echoed through my house, and suddenly I'm sure it's not my sister.


End file.
